lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Moodiecitymadman/ADWSS Revised backup
A Day with SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie is an unproduced, "unauthorized" mockumentary that was to be distributed by Reagal Films and MVD. The film was cancelled, but the creator behind the film is still planning on making the film through a crowd funding effort starting in September of 2016. (NOTE: AS OF THE BEGINNING OF 2016, THE SEARCH FOR A DAY WITH SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS HAS BEEN MOVED BY DEDICATED RESEARCHERS TO THE NEW WIKI. IF YOU GENUINELY CARE ABOUT THIS PIECE OF MEDIA, PLEASE GO HERE AND LOOK OVER EVERYTHING BEFORE JOINING THE DISCUSSION.) Premise The Reagal Films official website gives a premise to the film: ''“In this mockumentary, SpongeBob lives above ground like all Hollywood superstars. Afraid that SpongeBob is becoming old news, his boss runs a contest called 'Spend a Day with SpongeBob'. The contest makes SpongeBob the talk of the town, as thousands of kids enter to win. The lucky winner is Seth, and he is ecstatic about his day with SpongeBob. However, the day becomes a roller coaster ride as things don’t go quite the way they planned.” Production The creator of the film (who’s going under the name "Mr. Orange" for privacy reasons) wanted to create a family film that paid homage to the John Hughes films he liked when growing up. He wrote a script and reached out to a number of producers including Jonathan Salami who’s been involved in a number of films associated with Reagal. However, after discussions with Jonathan Salami and many others, it was determined that the film would go way over the budget that would be given to him. Mr. Orange was also hesitant to make the film out of fear of legal action from Nickelodeon or Viacom, but after talking with a lawyer, he was told that he could make the film if it was a parody; it would also help if it was live-action and clearly acknowledging that it was completely unofficial. After talking with his lawyer, Mr. Orange set out to create a cover to show distributors and producers. He commissioned an illustrator named Jorge Pacheco to create a drawing that looked similar to SpongeBob’s iconic pineapple house. He also purchased a stock image of a boy in an orange shirt jumping. After his pitch cover received positive reception, distributor Regal Films offered to help him by posting it on Amazon to see if there would be any interest via pre-orders. The film was also given a barcode while it was in pre-production which can be viewed here. However, the production of the film was still facing budgetary issues; therefore Mr. Orange put the movie’s production on hold. On August 3rd of 2016, it was announced that a crowd funding effort would be launched in September of that year to produce the movie. The Search Team Behind The Lost Film Several users on The Lost Media Wiki put together a search effort to find the lost mockumentary. The search has gained the attention of the news site Gawker and YouTube personality RebelTaxi. The search efforts also continued on a blog which can be viewed here: https://adwss.wordpress.com/. The efforts also continue on the new lost media wiki forum here: http://forums.lostmediawiki.com/thread/22/day-spongebob-squarepants?page=1 Conclusion Calls to Reagal During 2016 a youtube channel called Ongoing Mysteries called Lorenzo Holley 4 times. During the call he mentioned various facts about the film. These however could be false *The Kickstarter is pushed back to a later date if ever. *The movie was removed due to the group remaking the film *No one has a copy worldwide *He never knew about a trojan and was likely to be False Positive *The kickstarter will use the original script *The movie was live action *Its end it 15,000$ Script and Audio Log from Creator On August 3rd, 2016, the one-year anniversary of the search for the film, Ongoing Mysteries was able to access the first five pages of the script and an audio log from the creator. In the script, SpongeBob goes to seaworld with his friend, Andy, only to get a call from his agent, Matthew Belmont. He leaves seaworld to meet him at his office, where Mr. Belmont tells him that people don't watch his show as much anymore, so he tells him that he will run a contest to raise his popularity. In the audio log the creator, who goes by Mr. Orange for security reasons, talks about the truth behind the film. In this audio log we find out that: * The kickstarter will likely start in September 2016. * Reagal Films is just a distributor, and not actually responsible for making the film. * The movie is in fact legal, because it is classified as a parody, and Mr. Orange even hired a lawyer. * The reason the DVD was on amazon was for people to make a pre-order. * The reason the boy on the cover and the reviews are fake is because Mr. Orange wanted the distributors and producers to get a basic idea of what the film was going to be like. * No one actually has anything to do with the movie, for all the materials are in Mr. Orange's possession. * The reason it hasn't been released yet is because Mr. Orange wants to invest some money into it. * The reason they are going to release it in the near future is because of the high interest in it from this wiki. So now, if Mr. Orange is going to release the film, the search can finally be considered over! You can listen to the script and audio log in the video below. Category:Blog posts